Pentoxifylline is a drug shown in AIDS and cancer patients to reduce TNF in those patients with elevated levels. It reduces inflammation via several mechanisms. It also decreases any hyper-coagulability of blood in radiation damaged blood vessels. Finally, in a small study 85% of radiation induced ulcers healed after pentoxifylline treatment. For these and other reasons we think that patients who manifest late effects of radiation or of combined radiation and surgery might benefit from this drug. We will follow blood cytokine levels and in some patients measure blood flow and collagen type in affected tissues to establish the mechanism of drug effect.